This invention relates generally to gift bags and more particularly to a bag for holding an item such as a bottle containing wine or distilled spirits, and still more particularly to a bag with a flap-activated audio or sound player and handles to cinch the flap securely in a closed position to avoid inadvertent activation of the sound player.